Communication systems are used in nearly all aspects of modern society and technology to establish a communications link for transferring information from one communication device, such as a telephone, to another communication device, such as another telephone. In many communication systems, the cost of the communication system is reduced by reducing the number of communication channels, or lines, between the various communication devices.
Some conventional communication systems multiplex the communication devices to the reduced number of communication channels in order to support all of the communication devices at one time. In other communication systems, a direct communications link is dedicated to the communication devices, but it is presumed that not all of the communication devices will be in use at the same time.
An example of a direct communication link system is a cordless phone system having a base station and a number of handsets, with the number of handsets greater than the number of radio frequency channels that can be supported at the same time by the base station. In other words, assuming that the base station has ten radio frequency channels that allow ten different handsets to be used at the same time, instead of having only ten handsets associated with the base station, eleven or more handsets are associated with the base station. Eleven or more handsets can be associated with the base station because it is presumed that only ten or fewer of the handsets will be in use at any one time.
Conventional communication systems that establish a direct communications link can become overloaded during peak usage times, such that some customers cannot establish a communication link. In these situations, a customer must wait until a communication channel becomes open and available. In many situations, the customer has an important communication link, such as a conference call, to establish that is more important than many of the other communication links currently in use. Conventional communication systems do not account for the priority of the various communication links.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a priority communication system and method of operation. The present invention provides a priority communication system and method of operation that substantially reduces or eliminates problems associated with prior systems and methods.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a method of prioritizing communication signals is provided. The method comprises providing a switching system that includes a programmable priority communication list. The switching system operates to communicate with a number of communication devices over a limited number of communication channels. The switching system receives a communication signal that includes a signal identifier. A priority rating based on a comparison of the signal identifier to the priority communication list is assigned to the received communication signal. If the priority rating is higher than a communication link that has been established, the communication link is terminated in order to open a communication channel. The received communication signal is then assigned the open communication channel. In a particular embodiment, the priority rating has multiple priority levels that determine if and when a communication link should be terminated.
Technical advantages of the present invention include providing a priority rating system that allows important communication links to be established even during peak use. For example, emergency phone numbers for the police, fire, security, and the like, can be included in the priority communication list in order to provide an immediate communications link to report the emergency. Accordingly, customer safety is increased.
Another technical advantage of the present invention is that the priority communication list can be reprogrammed to add or delete specific signal identifiers. Accordingly, the priority rating system is flexible and can change with the needs of the customer.
Yet another technical advantage of the present invention is that the communications system can be adapted to recognize various signal identifiers. For example, the signal identifier may be a password entered into the communication device, a communication device setting, a phone number, and any suitable combination of the above.